Laser-in-situ-keratomileusis (LASIK) is a common type of laser vision correction method. It has proven to be an extremely effective outpatient procedure for a wide range of vision correction prescriptions. The use of an excimer laser allows for a high degree of precision and predictability in shaping the cornea of the eye. Prior to the LASIK procedure, measurements of the eye are made to determine the amount of corneal material to be removed from various locations on the corneal surface so that the excimer laser can be calibrated and guided for providing the corrective prescription previously determined by the measurements. Refractive laser surgery for the correction of astigmatism typically requires that a cylindrical or quasicylindrical ablation profile be applied to the eye. The long axis of this profile must be properly oriented on the eye in order to accurately correct the visual aberration.
An objective measurement of a patient's eye is typically made with the patient sitting in an upright position while focusing on a target image. A wavefront analyzer then objectively determines an appropriate wavefront correction for reshaping the cornea for the orientation of the eye being examined. The LASIK or PRK procedure is then performed with the patient in a prone position with the eye looking upward.
It is well known that the eye undergoes movement within the socket comprising translation and rotation (“cyclotortion”) as the patient is moved
It is well known that the eye undergoes movement within the socket comprising translation and rotation (“cyclotortion”) as the patient is moved from the upright measuring position to the prone surgery position. Techniques known in the art for accommodating this movement have included marking the eye by cauterizing reference points on the eye using a cautery instrument (U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,862) or caustic substance, a very uncomfortable procedure for the patient. It is also known to mark a cornea using a plurality of blades (U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,761). The application on the scleral surface or the injection of a dye or ink is also used to mark the reference locations to identify the orientation of the eye during measurement, permitting a positioning of the corrective profile to the same orientation prior to surgery. However, the time delay from measurement to surgery often causes the ink to run, affecting the accuracy of an alignment. Making an impression on the eye (U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,035) avoids the caustic effects of cauterizing and the running effect of the ink. However, the impression can lose its definition quickly relative to the time period between the measurement and surgery.
For correction of astigmatism, it is known to mark the cornea preparatory to making the surgical incisions (U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,753).
Tracker systems used during the surgical procedure or simply for following eye movement, while the patient is in a defined position, are known to receive eye movement data from a mark on a cornea made using a laser beam prior to surgery (U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,340) or from illuminating and capturing data on a feature in or on the eye, such as a retina or limbus, for example (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,220; 5,098,426; 5,196,873; 5,345,281; 5,485,404; 5,568,208; 5,620,436; 5,638,176; 5,645,550; 5,865,832; 5,892,569; 5,923,399; 5,943,117; 5,966,197; 6,000,799; 6,027,216).
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,806, 2004/0143245, and 2004/0143244 address the problem of registering a pre-surgery image with a live eye image with the use of image mapping and manipulation, and also with software for calculating and imposing a graphical reticle onto a live eye image.